Question: Christopher did 48 sit-ups around noon. Luis did 30 sit-ups in the evening. How many more sit-ups did Christopher do than Luis?
Answer: Find the difference between Christopher's sit-ups and Luis's sit-ups. The difference is $48 - 30$ sit-ups. $48 - 30 = 18$.